


The Photograph (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Rickyl
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Un peu de Noël pour RickylLover
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 5





	The Photograph (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429672) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

"Rick, je ne vais pas porter ça," chuchota Daryl, plissant les yeux.

"Mon cœur, ça va juste prendre cinq minutes," répondit Rick, mais Daryl n’avait pas l’air convaincu. "C’est pour la carte de Noël. Je voulais qu’on soit accordé." Il s’efforça de sourire au photographe et repositionna Judith contre sa hanche. "Regarde, j’en ai même trouvé à sa taille."

"J’ai mis ton pull moche, qui gratte et qui menace de couper le sang dans mes bras-"

"Tu es beau avec."

"-mais je ne vais pas porter des putains de bois."

"Langage," réprimanda Carl, tentant sans succès de couvrir les oreilles du bébé.

"Pense aux enfants, Daryl. C’est le premier Noël de Judith, un grand moment dont elle se rappellera quand on lui donnera son livre de bébé dans vingt ans. Elle va se demander pourquoi son Papa est le seul à ne pas avoir de bois. Tu veux qu'elle se demande pourquoi, Daryl ? Hein, tu veux ? Papa ne voudrait pas ça pour elle ? Et pour Carl, hein ? C’est le premier Noël que l’on passe en tant que famille."

Daryl grogna, "Tu ne peux pas utiliser les enfants à chaque fois, Rick. C’est la guerre." Il arracha les bois des mains de Rick et les mit sur sa tête avant de lui prendre Judith pour qu’il puisse s’occuper de sa robe rouge en velours.

"Tu ferais mieux de sourire," dit Rick alors que le photographe commençait à les installer devant le décor enneigé. Carl se tenait derrière eux alors qu’ils étaient assis sur des boîtes emballées comme des cadeaux, tenant Judith entre eux.

Avant que l’homme n’ait pris la première photo, Daryl se pencha et murmura dans l’oreille de Rick, "Ouais, et _tu_ ferais mieux de me sucer."

Plus tard cette nuit-là, le cadeau de Noël de Daryl arriva en avance.

Et quand ils récupérèrent la carte de Noël la semaine suivante, il dû admettre qu’ils avaient tous l’air adorable avec les bois.


End file.
